Reality Rip
by Panda-chan-plays-tennis
Summary: Jim was bored. He should be careful what he asks for cause fate loves to accommodate him. When a female Kirk and Spock show up from another dimension, that is when the real fun begins. Slash and light fem-slash.
1. Chapter 1

Reality Rip

James T. Kirk was bored. Leaning back in his command on the bridge, he thought of the past three years. They were three years into their five year exploration of space and excitement seemed to follow them throughout the galaxies. They were attacked by Klingons, discovered uncharted worlds, and were constantly on the run from natives. Jim couldn't love it more. However, for the past few weeks, there was nothing to do. Nothing. No Starfleet telling them where to go. No new planets to scout. Not even a few days of shore leave. It was all quiet on the starship Enterprise. And James T. Kirk was bored.

Looking over to the science station, he saw Spock working diligently away on…something. He always looked so busy, no matter what type of situation they seemed to be in. Smiling, Jim thought of how their friendship was slowly growing into what Spock Prime said it could be. Well, Jim was hoping for more but he'd take what he could get. He would take the nightly chess matches and long discussions that they had worked up to.

Sighing, he slumped further down into his chair, his fingers tapping against the arm of the chair. Spock turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"Captain, is there something distressing you?" his deep baritone sent shivers down Kirk's spine.

"No Spock. I'm just bored. Don't you ever get that way?"

"As I am Vulcan, I do not allow my mind to 'wander' and be 'bored' Captain."

Pouting petulantly, to the amusement of the bridge, Jim turned to fully face his first officer.

"But Spock, I'm bored!" exhaling loudly and throwing his hands up he exclaimed, "I just wish something interesting would happen!"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth that the ship lurched to the side and the lights started flickering. Immediately shifting into 'Captain Mode', Kirk tried to assess the situation.

"Chekov, what's going on?"

"I am not sure, keptin! The ship vas not in za vay of anything nor did ve fly through anything"

"Mr. Spock?"

"Our power is at maximum, Captain. I'm not sure why the…"

All at once the ship stopped moving, the lights came on, and, with a loud shriek, two bodies came crashing out of nowhere. Two very scantily clad female bodies. The smaller body was covered by the taller one, both in their underwear. Lifting her head, the taller, black haired woman looked down at her companion.

"Are you injured?" her tone was monotonously Vulcan, but Jim could hear the concern seep through. Jim still couldn't see the other companion but he heard the low groan come from her.

"Nah. I'm just pissed off. What the hell was that?" the voice sounded so familiar to Jim that he could almost just place it. Deciding that he had been silent too long, Jim decided to get the ladies attention.

"Ladies, I'm not.." he wasn't able to finish his sentence. The long haired Vulcan's neck snapped back, her brown eyed glare piercing through him. With the grace that only a Vulcan could possess, she pushed herself off the other girl and stood. Jim could see her assessing her location and situation before stooping to grab the other girl. Eliciting a startled yell out of her, the Vulcan girl tossed her companion under the nearby empty station. 'She's protecting her' Jim thought while taking a step towards the Vulcan.

Wrong move. With a Vulcan facial tick reminiscent of snarl, the female Vulcan advanced on him and all he could think was 'Crap' before her arms moved to strike him. However, Spock was there to deflect her fists. Her attention placed firmly on Spock, the Vulcan started a rapid assault against Spock's person. Spock's eyes narrowed as he fought with the slight woman. Jim watched open mouthed at a woman who was able to keep up with Spock in a fight.

"Bitch! I cannot believe you just threw me! Threw me! Like I was a doll or something" Jim whipped his head back the woman under the station as she was extracting herself. His attention was drawn to her scantily clad state and noticed her shivering form. He pulled his command gold shirt off and started to make his way to her. The female Vulcan noticed this, stopping her fight with Spock, positioned herself in front of the other woman.

"T'Pock! You need to stand down. He was going to hand me his shirt so that I'm not just chillin here in my scivys. I'd really like to not be in just my underwear, thank you very much" the sarcasm oozed out the smaller woman's voice. Jim got his first good look at her, as she sidestepped her companion. Blonde, blued eyed and fit was as apt of a description that he could think before his attention was brought back to the conversation.

"Captain!" the female Vulcan pushed her companion behind her again. "You should not be seen in such a state of undress in front of people of unknown motives. Give me the shirt" The Vulcan fixed Jim a look before he handed the shirt over. She put the shirt behind her back, to hand to her companion, and continued to face the rest of the room stoically. Jim decided to try again with speaking with them.

"Ladies, I'm Captain James T. Kirk and you are on the Starship enterprise. I'm no…"

"Wait a friggin second! You're who?" the blonde woman whipped around her companion to stare a Jim with a look of astonishment. "There is no way you can be captain of the enterprise"

"Why not?" Jim got this a lot due to his young age. The woman apparently wasn't paying him anymore attention as she turned back to talk to her companion.

"T'Pock, what the hell is going on?" the Vulcan turned her attention from the room to the slighter woman in front of her. A moment passed before the Vulcan decided to speak.

"It seems captain that we may have passed through something in space that ripped and pulled us to an alternative universe."

"T'Pock! That's ridiculous."

"After going over the data, whatever left, however improbable, must be the answer." Jim was wide-eyed at that response. He turned to Spock and saw that he got the implications as well. It was almost exactly what Spock had said about alternate realities during the Nero incident. 'Great. More alternate realities.' Jim thought as he smiled charmingly.

"It must be true if your companion said so. You know how much Vulcans love to be right" both Vulcans on the bridge turned to him, eyes narrowed. The smaller woman laughed loudly at this. Jim thought she looked adorable in his shirt, more like a sister then an actual prospect. 'Weird. She's attractive but I'm not attracted to her.'

"Very true. T'Pock delights in being right" she turned to Spock with a determine look, "Mind giving up your shirt. I don't like my first officer to be chillin in her panties on your bridge." Spock pulled his science blue shirt off and handed it to the Vulcan woman without question. She nodded at him before putting on the shirt. Smiling, the smaller woman turned her full attention to Jim.

"Well, since you introduced yourself, I believe it's my turn." She beckoned the Vulcan woman to her side "This is my first officer T'Pock" she smiled sheepishly at her friend "I can't pronounce her last name. It's too Vulcan for me." Her companion's look softened when she looked at her. "My name is Captain Jayme T. Kirk, of the Starship Enterprise. Nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out to shake Jims. He grasped hers dumbstruck.

"Well, hot damn. I'm pretty hot as a chick."

***So this is my first Star Trek fanfiction. Let me know what your think. Much Love!****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I was just thinking the same in reverse. You're a pretty sexy dude." Jayme remarked, with a wink and shoulder shimmy for good measure. Laughing, Jayme turned around to take in her surroundings and the people on the bridge. Her eyes lit up when she saw Chekov and Sulu at the front.

"Oh my god! Are they Pavella and Sakura in this reality?" she glided over to Chekov, and leaned over to look at him up close. "Yep. This is Pavella. You couldn't mistake those blue eyes." Smiling, she ruffles Chekov's curls and kisses his cheek. Jayme straightened up to continue her perusal of the command team on deck.

"Holy crap! Is that Uhura? Damn girl, you are all sorts of fine. I.."

"Jayme. I don't not believe that discussing a person's attractiveness, in relation to their alternate reality self, is proper decorum for a captain." T'Pock interjected. Jayme mock glared at T'Pock but still went back to stand next to her.

"So, James. While I don't normally mind being without pants on, I am finding being in an alternate reality a little more than I could take. Any chance of T'Pock and I getting somewhere to crash." Spock took a step forward.

"Captain" both Jim and Jayme turned towards him "Jim, I think that it would be in our new passengers' interest for them to get checked over in sickbay."

"Great idea Spock! We'll take them to see Bones and…" Jayme jumped in front of him, her excitement almost palpable.

"Bonesy is on board! Holy crap! We have to go right now" she grabbed Jim's arm and drug him out to the turbolift. "She would make such a crazy dude! Is she…" she was cut off by the swish of the turbolift closing. T'Pock and Spock turned to each other, eyebrows raised.

"I will show you to the sickbay." T'Pock nodded and followed Spock towards the newly returned turbolift. Spock turned back to the bridge crew.

"Keep up with your duties. Mr. Sulu, you have the conn." The crew nodded and turned back to their stations. Spock surveyed the room once more before following T'Pock into the turbolift.

Jim kept glancing over to the female version of himself. She was exclaiming over the similarities and differences with the ship. When she would move emphatically, the shirt she was wearing would ride up showing her panties. He had to throw more than one glare at ensigns because they were staring. Jayme seemed to be totally oblivious to the attention she was getting. She turned her bright smile to him and he realized that he hadn't been listening to her.

"What?"

"I asked if we were getting close. This tiny shirt is crap for wearing on this cold ship."

"Yeah. Sickbay is the next door down." He walked in before and saw Bones working on his padd. Bones looked up to see who had entered and sighed.

"What dumbass thing did you do now?" Bones asked while going to get a hypospray. Jayme looked through the door and her smile increased tenfold.

"That's Bonesy! Oh, he's yummy, like a lumber jack" Bones glared over Jim's shoulder to see where the remark came from.

"Who the hell is that? Jim, why is there a half naked woman in my sickbay?" Bones glared intensified when he saw Jim's smile.

"Bones, remember the whole Nero incident with alternate realities?"

"Of course! I was the one that patched you up!"

"Well apparently there was another reality floating around. Bones, this is Jayme Kirk. She's me if I was a chick." Bones incredulous look was more than worth the yelling that he would get later. Jayme sidled up to him, looking up at him expectantly with big blue eyes.

"You both are best friends, right? I would love to tell Bonesy that she is stuck with me in alternate realities too" Bones gazed softened on Jayme.

"Yeah, baby girl. Jimbo and I are best friends, although I'll never know how" Jim looked on amazed at the skillful way Jayme had worked Bones. He looked over at her and she sent him a conspirator's wink.

"Awesome! So, do you have a replicator? I need to get something to wear" both men looked at her like she was crazy.

"You do know that replicators are for food, right?" Her smile became more devious.

"Ah, that is only if you limit your mind to the possibilities. I have this engineer back home, Mackenzie Scott, who is just brilliant with a replicator. She taught me that with the right code, you can make just about anything."

"Jayme" she turned back when she heard her name "are you about to partake in the unregulated use of that replicator?" T'Pock's eyebrow was almost to her hairline.

"Don't worry so much T'Pock! I have it all undercontrol. Now, turn around so you don't see me break regulations" she sent a smirk Jim's way "again."

T'Pock gave the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh and turned her head. Jayme smiled at her victory and continued to press in the code.

"So with this code, I will have" a gold shirt and pants materialized "clothes." She grabbed the clothes out and started to input the code again. T'Pock put out her hand before the science blue clothes were finished being replicated. She ushered Jayme behind one of the privacy curtains so they could change.

"So, Jim" Jayme called out from behind the curtain "Will you show me around the ship while our respective first officers try and work on getting T'Pock and me home. While you all seem to be lovely, I really need to get back to my crew." The curtain swished open. The similarties seemed to be tenfold when she was in the command gold shirt with fitted pants. They could pass for twins.

"T'Pock, do you mind hanging out with Spock? I know you'd prefer to work on a problem then tour a ship you already know the layout of."

"Affirmative, Jayme. I find this to be most agreeable."

Jayme smiled genuinely at her before grabbing T'Pock's hand. Her finger's caressed T'Pock's while she stood closer.

"I always know what you find agreeable, Pocky" T'Pock's ears flared green at the name and a rather pointed stroke down her palm The pet name, along with the Vulcan make out session, had the men speechless. It took them a moment to process this new information.

"What the hell?" Both girls turned towards Bones, as he was the one who exclaimed, and sent questioning looks his way. It was T'Pock who spoke.

"Do you find something troubling Doctor McCoy?"

"What are ya'll…" It was Jayme who answered this.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot you all don't know. T'Pock and I are…what's the word? I can never pronounce it right" She look up at her first officer for the answer. She wasn't disappointed.

"T'hy'la."

***Please let me know what ya'll think.***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After the awkward silence prevailed for a few minutes, T'Pock turned to Spock because he seemed the least affected by the news.

"As our companions have much to talk about, I believe it would be a more appropriate use of our time to solve our dimensional jumping dilemma." Turned back to Jayme, slight smile on her face, and proceeded to tell her what she could not do. "You will not engage in any missions, get on any transporters, get in any shuttles, or any other mode of transportation that could end in your person not being on this ship. We are not entirely sure of how it would affect getting us back to our own dimension. I…" Jayme cut T'Pock off before she could continue.

"I got it T'Pock! No putting my life in danger. Man! You take all the fun out of life" the words not truly matching the charming grin that was gracing Jayme's face. Jayme reached out two fingers, and waited expectantly. T'Pock met her fingers for fingers, lips slightly twitching from a repressed grin.

"Captain, I will now take T'Pock down to the science department to try and find a solution to this problem" Spock nodded towards Jim, and led T'Pock to the turbo lift. Right before the turbo lift door swished closed, Jayme blew a kiss at T'Pock which caused her ears to flare green again. Smirking, Jayme turned towards Jim, smiling with the charm only a Kirk could possess.

"Well. You ready to show me about Jim? Bonesy?"

"Sorry little lady. It's only going to be you and Jimmy. I have things to get done down in sick bay. I'll see you later, missy." Jayme bounced over and hugged Bones before letting him amble his way down the hall.

"So Jimmy" Jayme offered her arm "shall we?"

Jim laughed at her audacity and linked arms with her. "Let's start at the bridge first and work our way down. That way you can tell me the differences in our realities."

"Well, I was born after an incident in space dealing with the Kelvin and some crappy Romulans. My mother, Georgia Kirk, had given birth to me the day prior and was back on duty since she was second in command. However, my mother's last ditch effort to crash the ship into their killed them. She died but her sacrifice saved most of the Kelvin crew. I grew up with my Dad, Winston Kirk, and my sister, Samantha. Joined Starfleet when I turned eighteen and never looked back. I became the first female captain to graduate in only three years. I got the Enterprise when I turned 21 because they wanted a pretty face to be their poster child. That and I was the most skilled of the younger captains. That's about it." They were making their way through the empty hallways, arms linked, walking at a very sedate pace, and swapping old stories of themselves. That is until Jim could not take the suspense anymore.

"What about you and T'Pock? How did that happen?" That was the main question that Jim wanted answered. Was it just a fluke or could be something that could be translated to this dimension? He thought of the mind-meld with Spock's older self and could only dream of such a close relationship. Such devotion and affection directed entirely at one person. Then Jayme came with T'Pock showing more possibilities. Were Spock and him supposed to be together or was it just in certain dimensions? He was brought out of his musings by the sound of light laughter.

"Well, it wasn't easy. Let me tell you. T'Pock and I got off to a rocky start. I kind of hacked her Kobayashi Maru so I could beat it, and, as I'm sure you could guess, she was not pleased. She called me to her office and reamed me out in that way only Vulcans can. However, I could only think about how beautiful she was while she was doing this. I had never actually seen her up close before and I awestruck. I'm bisexual, and I was a bit of a slut at the time, but I knew that I could be monogamous for her. It took forever for her to even agree to go out with me. She would use excuses about us being the same gender, bring up my past relationships, or how she was an instructor with the school. I'd counter with that same gender relationships no longer were an issue, say that my past relationships were going to stay in the past, and since I was not taking her classes, she wasn't technically my professor. It took almost an entire year before she would agree to a date." Jayme started to laugh loudly which brought the attention of the engineers that they were passing by. Jim nodded to them, and steered Jayme out of the engineer department they had ended up in.

"I'm guessing your first date with T'Pock didn't go so great?" Jim remarked, as Jayme's laughter dwindled.

"It was a disaster. I took her to a steakhouse, not realizing that Vulcans are all vegetarians. There was nothing there that she could eat that didn't have meat on it. Then I grabbed her hand when we were walking. She pulled away so fast that my arm was almost pulled out of its socket. I didn't know that Vulcans kiss with their hands. T'Pock was a lovely shade of olive, while she was explaining my faux pas against her culture. Finally, I started talking about what I thought was a new event about a Vulcan and Romulan having a child. I thought Vulcans never married outside of their species. She then told me that she was the product of a Vulcan and a human. My foot never left my mouth all night! I'm surprised that she agreed to a second date!" Jayme's laughter was infectious and Jim joined her in hilarity. They were slumped against each other when they made it to the mess hall.

They made their way over to the replicators and ordered the same thing, which resulted in more infectious laughter.

"So, what is up with your dimension? I'm assuming that everyone that I know just has their genders swapped." Jayme remarked through a bite of her apple.

"Yep. So, for instance, that would make Christopher Pike…probably Christine Pike, right?"

"You got it. She's my mentor back in my dimension. She recently had an unfortunate accident in space that resulted in her being confined to a wheelchair." Jayme's grin faltered at this statement.

"Well, maybe they are supposed to be that way. Pike here also ended up in a wheelchair."

Jayme smiled at him before taking a big bite out her sandwich. They say in companionable silence while eating before Jayme broke it.

"What is up you and Spock? Why are you so reserved in your PDA? I can barely keep my hands off of T'Pock" Her head was cocked to the side, piercing blue eyes clouded with confusion.

"That's probably because we are not together"

Jayme's glass crashed to the ground, her eyes wide with disbelief. Jim tried to rectify his blunt statement. "It's not that I don't like him but we are guys. It's harder for us to be together. Plus, he wouldn't want to and then there is the whole…."

"I don't understand. Spock and you are not together because you're not attracted or because you're too much a pussy to make a move?" Jayme's smirk firmly in place, she leaned back into her chair oozing smugness.

"I am not a pussy. If I wanted to get Spock, I could."

"Then do it. You obviously want to. What? Are you scared?" Jim's eyes narrowed at this statement. No one called James T. Kirk a coward.

"Fine. By the time you leave, Spock is going to be completely in love with me"

Jayme's eyes lit up with delight, before she leaned in close. "You're on Jim"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jim and Jayme sat around the mess hall, eating apples and plotting. 'Apples make everything better' he crunched thoughtfully away as Jayme chattered on about T'Pock idosyncracies. Little things that she liked, didn't like, and what she hated. 'Gotta stop her before she gets on a roll. I know that I can' Jim lifted his hand to bring a halt to her words.

"While I appreciate the help, I think that I need to get Spock on my own terms. Not on ones that you have helped me cheat with. After the whole kobayashi maru thing, I don't think he'll like it if I cheated on this."

Jayme's eyes twinkled brightly before she nodded. "Touché Jim. Well then, what do you propose?"

Jim thought about it for a second before an idea hit him. "Hey! Can you reprogram the replicator to make Vulcan tea? I know that Spock really likes it but he rations his cause of the short supply."

"Short supply? Why…oh! Cause of the…"Jayme trailed off here since they both understood what she was talking about. The destruction of Vulcan was something that was not common in their universes. Jayme had shed a tear when she heard about the death of Spock's mom. "I think that I can. You'll have to give me a few seconds to mess with it. T'Pock's never had that issue, so I've never had to try before." Getting up, she bent down in front of the replicator and started to press buttons.

"Well! Who is this bonnie lass?" Jim looked up to see Scotty come into the mess hall.

"Scotty, this is my doppelganger from another dimension. I'd like you to meet Jayme Kirk" Jayme looked back at this, eyes lit up with recognition, and she smiled. Pulling herself upright, Jayme went up to Scotty, hand out.

"It's so nice to meet you Scotty! I'm gonna guess and say that you are this dimension's version of my Mackenzie Scott. Good to know that you're a constant in any of my lives"

"It's vury nice tae meet ya too lass. Ye'r th' spitting image o' Jim here. Whit urr ye daein' wi' th' replicator?" Scotty looked over her shoulder to wince at the loose wires.

"Don't worry! I have it all under control. I just had to reconfigure a few things. I am making Vulcan teas come out of the replicators." Jayme went back to the replicator and bent back over. Jim smacked Scotty when Scotty's head bent with her.

"That's essentially me over there Mr. Scott" Jim whispered into Scotty's ear.

"Captain. If ye looked lik' that normally, you'd be smacking me alot mair" Scott replied smoothly which made Jim smack him again. Scotty got the pointed look Jim was giving him, and sat down next to Jim. "What's wrong wit lookin, Captain?"

"Well she's in a committed relationship." Jim waited for Scotty to take a drink from his flask before continuing, "With a woman." The choking on scotch was well worth the dramatic pause. "A Vulcan woman, Mr. Scott."

"Ya mean Mr. Spock's counterpart?" Scotty noted the slight flush that graced Jim's face before nodding. "I'll be sure to kep me eye's in me head, Captain."

"Thanks Scotty" Taking the proffered flask, Jim took a swig. It was few minutes of comfortable silence before Jayme pulled back up.

"Finish! Now if I press this sequence of buttons, I'll get" the whirring noise of the replicator started and a steaming cup of tea appeared, "Vulcan Tea. I made it so you can get different kinds of flavors that are already good to go or you can just get the packets they come in." She took the cup out, but started to press more buttons again. Another tea was produced, which she promptly grabbed out of the replicator. Handing the second cup to Jim, she started towards the door.

"Let's go Jim. I want to see Pocky before the bond gets all tight. It's terribly uncomfortable when that happens cause it's so new. Nice to meet you Scotty! Hope we get a chance to talk replicators later!" She waved merrily to Scotty while waiting for Jim to catch up.

Making their way down to the Science Labs, Jayme started to make more small talk. "I can feel T'Pock getting more and more agitated. It only happens if she is really stressed out and forgets to block her emotions from me. But truth be told, it makes me really excited when she forgets. Then I get to feel what she's feeling. But, bleh! These feelings are not sexy at all." Winking, she walked ahead of him into the Science Labs.

They were greeted to the sight of the two Vulcans bent over the table working on something. Both Jim and Jayme's heads turned to get a better view and identical lascivious grins graced their faces. It was low whistle from Jayme that brought the Vulcans' attention on the two Kirks. Identical eyebrows were raised as they turned around to meet the cause of the whistle. Jim straightened up immediately but Jayme's grin just got wider.

"Jayme, I do not believe it is appropriate to walk in on someone and not address one's self." T'Pock remarked as made her way over to Jayme. Jayme merely smiled adorably and presented the cup of tea. T'Pock's lips twitched as she took the proffered cup. She held out two fingers, to Jayme's utter delight and enthusiasm, and a Vulcan kiss was shared between the two women.

Jim made his way over to where Spock was just starting to pull himself upright. "I had Jayme show me how to reconfigure the replicators. She showed me how to replicate Vulcan tea. I thought that since it is so hard to come by now that you would appreciate it. I mean you don't have to appreciate it! I just.." Jim cut himself off to stop his rambling. 'Great. Spock is going to think that I am some sort of idiot.'

Spock's eyebrow raised further at Jim's rambling. Flushed slightly, Jim lifted the cup he was holding for Spock to take. Spock took the cup carefully, before taking a deep drink from it.

"This is most pleasing, Captain. Vulcan tea is hard to come by now and other styles of tea have not met my palates requirements. I appreciate the time that you spent on the replicator. Thank you, Captain." Spock took another long drink from the cup and let out a small sigh.

Jim thought that he would burst from happiness. Just the knowledge that Spock appreciated it was enough to make him happy for weeks. It was the little sigh that really pulled at Jim. 'I want to make him sigh when I am ..' his thoughts cut off by Jayme.

"Well guys, as wonderful as it is staring into each other's eyes, I think that we have done as much as we can for one day. Is there any extra room that T'Pock and I can crash in? I'd really like to get some rest before we tackle this problem any further."

Jim nodded and started for the door. "Of course! We can put you in our visitor quarters until we find a way to send you home." Jayme and the two Vulcans followed after him. Except for the occasional hushed whispers between Jayme and T'Pock, they group walked in silence.

Once reaching the door, Jim gave Jayme the code and directions to his room. Apparently, the layout of her Enterprise was switched backwards. Bidding them a good night, the two women headed into the room. Jim and Spock started down the hallway before Spock stopped.

"I forgot to notify T'Pock when we were going to be meeting" he turned around after this declaration and started to make his way back to the women's room. "I will go and inform her promptly." It took Kirk a minute to process what he was saying but once it clicked he rushed after him. Unfortunately, he was a moment too late. Spock had already pressed in the necessary code to the room.

"I realize that we just departed, however I…"Spock cut off from whatever he was going to say due to the sight that greeted him upon entering the women's room. Jayme was straddling T'Pock, both women's shirts were gone, and she was kissing the Vulcan with fervor. She didn't even notice the interruption from Spock due to her back being to the door. However, T'Pock did. Her brown eyes bore into them with undisguised anger at the interruption as she pulled away from Jayme's lips. Jayme just attached herself to T'Pock's neck and started to make her way up the Vulcan's neck. T'Pock's glare intensified and she growled at the men in a distinctly un-Vulcan like manner.

Jim had to pull Spock out of his stupor and back into the hall. "Why did you do that! Even if they hadn't been about to have sex, you can't just barge into a woman's room! It's against protocol!"

"I momentarily had a lapse in judgment. I forgot that they were female versions of our persons." Spock's ears were slightly green from embarrassment, which only made Jim think he was adorable.

"Just be careful. T'Pock looked about ready to tear our heads off." Sighing, Jim turned back down the hall, ambling his way to his quarters. "I'll see ya tomorrow Spock." He stopped short when he heard Spock's quiet remark.

"They are a most dynamic couple" Spock said as he made his way back to the Science Labs.

Jim watched Spock's ass sway as he walked, and thought of dynamic things they could do. "Most dynamic, Mr. Spock" he muttered to himself. Smirking, he made his way down the hall planning the seduction of Spock.


End file.
